dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Quinn (TV Series)
Quinn is a show about Harley Quinn now an agent of ARGUS. Cast *Tara Strong as Harley Quinn *Yveete Nicole Brown as Amanda Waller *Troy Baker as Kobra *Nolan North as Black Mask Episodes Season 1 #"Pilot"- It begins with Harley Quinn escaping from Arkham. Then she gets shot with a dart. Then she wakes up in an ARGUS facility. She meets the leader Amanda Waller who wants her to stop a Terrorist named Kobra. Harley accepts but she says its only temporary. Then Harley breaks into a KOBRA base then gets herself arrested. #"Kobra Attacks" - Harley finds a way to hunt down Kobra and she almost kills him. Although the Police appear to arrest Harley but Kobra reveals that his plan is to beat her up like Joker did to her but the Police arrest him and leave Harley but disappeared in thin-air. #"Masks"- Amanda Waller tries figuring out how Kobra dissapered. Then she sees a mask. Waller traces it to two people Black Mask and Red Hood. Harley finds Black Mask in Russisa. He claims he doesn't know who Kobra is. Then Black Mask got shot in the spine. #"Harley's Nightmare" - Harley got herself a new house after Amanda decided to transfer her. She decided to test out some coffee shops before go back to bed. Harley goes drinking her coffee from her kitchen and go to bed. In her dream, She saw a nightmarish monster verison of the Joker which makes her wake up. Harley feels her stomach and butt which make her gotta go to the toilet. #"Harley's Origin part 1" - Harley remembers her childhood where her bullies blackmailing her into doing their homework or if she won't, they will tell everyone in school that she pooped her pants. #"Harley's Origin part 2" - Harley's been offered to work as a psychiatrist in Arkham Asylum where she done her first work on the Joker. # "Red Hoods" - Harley's on the case to discover the gang of Red Hoods one of them makes the voice looks familiar, Harley's shock that voice is Jason Todd but he mysteriously got away. # "Harley's Daughter" - Harley's daughter Lucy comes to visit her on Harley's week off, Until a mysterious boy looks at them and leave them. # "Harley vs Copperhead" - Harley prepared to fight Copperhead for justice for what copperhead did to her in the past. # "Harley's Team " - Harley sees an Unknown kid traveling and call Amanda to form an undercover team. # "Copperhead's Blackmail" - Copperhead still remembers Harley's "little accident" back in school. # # # #"Mystery of KOBRA Part 1" - Harley decided to continue the mystery of Kobra # "Mystery of KOBRA Part 2" - # "Harley return to Arkham" - # "Evil Mayor" - # "Harley vs Joker" - #"Harley Poo" - While on her vacation, Harley having a cup of coffee and a scone. She got diarrhoea from that scone and has to go to the toilet. She discovers the girls bathroom is out of order and decided to go to the handicap bathroom to use. Season 2 # "Megan and Lucy" - After defeating the Joker, Harley finally relax in her home and have a visit from Amanda Waller. She revealed that Harley's two daughters, Megan and Lucy are coming to stay with her. Rumors #Maybe Harley has to make a choice between ruling the world, and saving it from herself. #Lauren Quinzel will be in season 2 as the main antagonist. #Megan Quinzel will be in season as a 15 years old gangster and her little sister Lucy is 7 1/2. #Megan's weapong is a machine gun #Lucy is hydrophobic #Megan is a fearless crime lord. Category:TV Series Category:Animated